Black Widow (character)
Black Widow is a character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She appears in Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet, The Incredible Hulk 2, Black Widow, Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu, The Incredible Hulk 3 and Iron Man 5 . She is portrayed by Scarlett Johansson. Biography Avengers: Infinity War Coming Soon Avengers: Endgame Coming Soon The Incredible Hulk 2 Natasha Romanoff is sitting in her room when Sharon Carter walks in and asks of she wants to do something for her. Hulk must be calmed down and she goes in the quinjet to it. She uses her trick to calm him down and brings him back to the Avengers Facility. Later, Carter says that The Abomination attacks New York. Hulk and Black Widow are sent and Red Hulk also comes. Black Widow saves Hulk's life and they easily defeat The Abomination, but he can escape. Red Hulk also goes away. Back again, Bruce thanks Natasha for saving his life and kisses her. Natasha thinks he turns into the Hulk with this, but Bruce says he has full control over the Hulk. That night they sleep with each other. The next day, they awake naked in bed and Bruce is shocked and can't remember anything. Natasha says she can't get pregnant and that it all doesn't matter. After some time, they go to Fury's office who has the location of The Leader's lab. Hulk and Black Widow go to it and Red Hulk comes again to help them. They destroy the door and attack The Leader and The Abomination. Hulk helps Red Hulk to defeat The Abomination and The Leader steals all his gamma redition to become very big. With good teamwork, they can push the Leader on the ground and smash all the gamma redition out of him. But The Leader still can escape. Back at the Avengers Facility, Carter says The Abomination is surely death and The Leader can't be found. She and Ross go away to look what Ross can do for the Avengers. Natasha says to Bruce that she has a secret for him. She goes on the back of the Hulk and he jumps to it. She does a blindfold on Bruce's eyes. Natasha opens it and Bruce is very glad that he finally has a home and loved Natasha very much. Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu Hulk and Black Widow's are in their house. They see that they got a warning and leaves their house. Hulk and Black Widow walk with all Avengers in. They take place on the table. Sharon says that they has to find Zemo. Sharon says she has some new allies. Maria Hill walks in the room. What?? I thought you quit said Tony. No I am back to help you says Hill. And There is more. Moon Knight walks in the room. Who is that Halloween dude says Falcon. He is the new member of your team. On that moment an attention alarm goes on. It says that Zemo is seen in China. Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Thor. Moon Knight, Vision, War Machine and Scarlet Witch go to China All Avengers are back in the Avengers Facility. They are desparate what to do next. Falcon thinks they have to attack them. No says Black Panther that is just what they want. Moon Knighy says that we have to lure them. The Avengers see everything happen. They attack fast. Hulk, Black Widow and Black Panther go to Europe to stop M.O.D.O.K. In Europe, M.O.D.O.K. is in Rome at the arena. Black Widow tries to surprise him. But M.O.D.O.K. uses his mind trick to stop her. But Black Panther is faster and hits him with his claws. After that Hulk appears and smashes him on the ground. Black Widow uses her ability to electrocute him. M.O.D.O.K. is electrocuted and fells unconscious. All Avengers appear and fires at Dormammu. You have a team, smart, me too. On the same moment Leader, M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo appear. Doctor Strange tries to stop Dormammu. Zemo attacks Black Panther. You will pay for putting me in prison he says. The other Avengers fighf against M.O.D.O.K., Leader and the Mindless Ones. Dormammu flies high in the sky. He tries to find a way to destroy the planet. Doctor Strange folllows him and uses his powers at him. Black Panther beats Zemo. But he doesn't surrender. He attacks again until he is shot by a gun Black Panther secretly holds in his hand. He fels death on the ground. Vision uses his laser on M.O.D.O.K. Black Widow tries to help him. War Machine shoots also on him with his gun. Scarlet Witch and Moon Knight help Doctor Strange to defeat Dormammu. Dormammu fights back. Hulk fights against The Leader. Hulk is to strong for him and he defeats him. Thor uses his current to kill all the Mindless Ones. Captain Marvel hels him. Iron Man, Ant-Man and Wasp fight against the mind trick of M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man finds a way to turn it to him. He does it, and M.O.D.O.K. is electrocuted and is shot and defeated. The Leader escapes and takes a plane to Dormammu. They both go back to the Dark Dimension. The Avengers are reassembles waiting for Dormammu. They have taken M.O.D.O.K. in hostage. The Dark Dimension appears again above Earth (just like in Doctor Strange). The Dark Dimension tries to eat Earth. All Avengers fly into the Dark Dimension where they see Dormammu. Hulk sees the exploded body of Leader. Mindless Ones aplear again. Thor, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, War Machine, Hulk and Black Widow fight agai st them. Doctor Strange, Moon Knight, Vision and Scarlet Witch use their powers on Dormammu. Dormammu takes over the weakest power of them, the power of Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch is electrocuted with 10000 volt. She fells on the ground. Vision immediatly flies to her. She says she loves him and she dies. Dormammu is laughing and says: The love wasn't strong enough. Moon Knight and Doctor Strange combine their powers to fight against Dormammu. Captain Marvel, Vision, Iron Man and War Machine help. Hulk is defeating Mindless Ones. Black Widow shoots at Dormammu. Dormammu is hitted and fells on the ground. Thor flies towards him and uses Mjolnir and slams him. Hulk after that jumps on Dormammu and slams him. Doctor Strange opens a portal to the Negative Zone. He throws Dormammu into thr portal. Back on earth, Sharon Carter and the Government congratulate The Avengers. Vision is sad about Wanda's death. Two days later, Maria Hill, Falcon and Scarlet Witch are buried next to the graves of Hawkeye, Winter Soldier and Captain America. All Avengers are sad. Vision is crying. Tony says to Carol that he is glad they both survived. Later, All Avengers go back to their home lands. Hulk and Black Widow go back to their house, and are arguing about stopping with The Avengers and adopting a child. Black Widow Coming Soon The Incredible Hulk 3 Coming Soon Iron Man 5 Coming Soon Relationships Allies *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Love Interest *Nick Fury *Thaddeus Ross/Red Hulk *The Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **James Rhodes/War Machine **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Thor **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Hope van Dyne/Wasp **Marc Spector/Moon Knight Enemies *The Leader † *The Abomination † *Dormammu † *M.O.D.O.K. *Absorbing Man † *Zemo † Category:MCU Characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters